Fiyero Tigelaar
Fiyero Tigelaar, (or Fiyero Tiggular in the musical), is the name of the man that was Elphaba's love interest in the novel. He is an Arjiki prince from the Vinkus (or Winkie Country), who attends Shiz University. His family reside at Kiamo Ko castle as well, which Elphaba later goes to live her final days. Between the two works, the character is portrayed somewhat differently. Gregory Maguire says that he based Fiyero's name on the word "furious" but he is stated to have a different type of fury in the musical. In the musical, Fiyero is the man that would became "The Scarecrow", "The Strawman" or "Stuffed Man". Life as Fiyero In the Novel Fiyero is the only son and heir of Marilott Tigelaar, Prince of the Arjikis, and Baxiana of Upper Fanarra. At the age of seven, he was married to a tribeswoman named Sarima, though he would not take up full marital duties until he was 20. Like all Arjikis, he is ochre-skinnedOchre Skin Tone: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e8/70/5b/e8705bf22a2979067f58f57494a08392--hijabs-soft-makeup and wears blue markings. At the age of 18, he enrolls at Ozma Towers in Shiz. When he first arrived in Shiz, Fiyero was chased by enchanted antlers in Professor Nikidik's class and was spared when Crope and Tibbett came to his rescue. Boq, who narrates the section, says that Fiyero was the only Vinkus student he had ever seen before, but Boq did note that Fiyero's eyes were intelligent. Fiyero was then added as a member of the charmed circle, a group of friends including Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Avaric, and Crope and Tibett. Between graduating college and meeting Elphaba again, he has become Prince of Arjikis and has three children: Irji , Manek and Nor. On a trip to the Emerald City he sees Elphaba and the two catch up and begin having an affair. He meets an early demise when he is brutally murdered by The Wizard's Gale Force secret police, presumably because he is affiliated with Elphaba, who was working as a member of the resistance. Fiyero's death affects Elphaba deeply, leaving her stricken with grief leading her to slip into a coma. Fiyero also leaves her pregnant with a son, Liir, though Elphaba would never know this for certain since she was in the coma while in childbirth with the child. She is left haunted by a sense of guilt and failure that eventually drives her to seek out Fiyero's widow and children in the isolated Vinkus castle, Kiamo Ko. Before her accidental death by Dorothy she, going insane from insomnia and paranoia, begins to think that Fiyero might not have died, but rather was alive in disguise as the Scarecrow. Getting excited thinking that he was headed her way, she eagerly sent out many of her "workers" to pull off the face of the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz to reveal Fiyero. But when they do he is revealed to be made of nothing but straw. Fiyero's lineage survives in Liir, and Liir's daughter, Rain. In the Musical Fiyero arrives at Shiz in the middle of the year. He immediately impresses his own brand of cavalier, carefree living on the students, organizing a party at The Ozdust Ballroom. One day, Ozian officials take Doctor Dillamond away. The new history teacher arrives with a frightened lion cub in a cage, revealing that Animals that are kept in cages will never learn to speak. Outraged, Elphaba accidentally casts a spell that causes everyone (except for Fiyero) to go into involuntary gyrations. Together, Elphaba and Fiyero steal the Cub and set it free in the woods. Even though the two argue about Elphaba's habit of talking a lot, there is a hint of romance between the two. Eventually, Fiyero leaves, embarrassed. It begins raining, and Elphaba takes refuge under a bridge and regrets that it would be impossible for someone like Fiyero to love someone like her. Madame Morrible finds Elphaba and announces that she has been granted an opportunity to meet the Wizard. At the train station, Galinda and Fiyero see Elphaba off to the Emerald City. Galinda complains to Elphaba that Fiyero's affections toward her seem to be waning. In an attempt to impress him, Galinda announces that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honor of Doctor Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation. Fiyero does not appear to notice and, feeling bad for Glinda, Elphaba invites her along to see the Wizard. After some time, Glinda and Madame Morrible hold a press conference to announce Glinda's surprise engagement to Fiyero. After listening to the Ozians rumors that water will melt Elphaba, Fiyero storms off but reluctantly agrees to marry Glinda saying, "If it makes you happy." Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favor by agreeing to set them free. Upon discovering a now-speechless Doctor Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, running into Fiyero, who by now is the head guard of the palace, in the process. Confirming his true love for Elphaba, he runs off with her. In a dark forest, Fiyero and Elphaba express their mutual and passionate love but are interrupted when Elphaba senses that her sister is in danger. She flies off to help but is too late, arriving just after Dorothy's house has landed on Nessa, killing her. Elphaba becomes frustrated and confronts Glinda for giving Nessa's shoes to Dorothy, and a fight ensues. The palace guards arrive and ambush Elphaba, but Fiyero intervenes and tells them to "Let the green girl go!" allowing Elphaba to escape before surrendering himself. The guards take him to a nearby cornfield to be tortured until he tells them where Elphaba has fled. In an act of desperation, Elphaba recites a spell from the Grimmerie to try and save Fiyero. She stops, thinking she messed up the spell, and that he died. She declares herself to be wicked, like the people of Oz say she is. ("No Good Deed"). Elphaba then flies back to Kiamo Ko castle. Later, at the castle, Glinda shows up unexpectedly, and Chistery shows up with a message. When Glinda asks what it says, Elphaba tells her, "We have seen his Fiyero's face for the last time." After singing "For Good", and bequeathing the Grimmerie to Glinda, the ladies hear footsteps. Glinda hides, and then she watches her friend supposedly melt at the hands of Dorothy. After Glinda and everyone else clears out, Fiyero, whom Elphaba had turned into the Scarecrow, opens a trap door in the castle; Elphaba, very much alive, emerges, and the two are reunited. The two agree to leave Oz, and Elphaba insists that they tell Glinda. However, Fiyero tells Elphaba that if the two of them want to be safe, no one must ever know that she is alive. Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz, without telling anyone, as Glinda celebrates (and secretly mourns) with the citizens of Oz. Book to Musical Differences In the musical, the character has no tattoos (simply because the small designs did not translate well to the stage) and never married, but he is engaged (rather reluctantly) to Glinda. He is at first a careless, happy-go-lucky, kid who cares little about school and is involved in a romantic relationship with G(a)linda Upland where he has no romantic feelings for her in the book, even though Sarima suspected that he was having a love affair with Galinda. Most of his happy-go-lucky attitude was originally part of Avaric's personality. However, when he meets Elphaba, he begins to understand that there is more to life than having fun and never thinking where in the book, he has little interaction with Elphaba at Shiz. With this discovery he realizes his true feelings for Elphaba, and saves her from the Wizard's Gaurds. He is held hostage and tortured (offstage). Fiyero is then transformed unwittingly into the Scarecrow by Elphaba even though he was killed by the Gale Force in the novel. He helps Elphaba stage her death and runs away with her out of Oz to start a new life, where they both die in the book (though in the end Elphaba's death is questionable). Fiyero is the vehicle that makes a successful conclusion of the musical possible by helping Elphaba escape from Oz that isn't present in the book. In the musical Fiyero does not officially die. Songs Solos (In A Duet) *As Long As You're Mine (Elphaba) Solos (In A Group Number) *Dancing Through Life (Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) Trivia *It's been confirmed that Fiyero Tiggular was a virgin during the both the book and musical events of Wicked. In the books Fiyero mentions that until he married his childhood bride Sarima, he was a virgin and never had an affair until he reunited with Elphaba. In the musical Sarima doesn't exist and like the song itself being a reference to Fiyero and Elphaba consummating their relationship, the deleted lyrics in As Long As You're Mine subliminally make it very clear that just like the book, in the musical, Fiyero was still a virgin when he ran away and became a fugitive with Elphaba.Replaced solo in As Long As You're Mine (First 4 lines lack audio recording):What am I doing?'' What’s this I feel? The boy who was certain Love isn’t real Tell me it’s hopeless, Tell me it’s wrong. There’s still no denying, Desire so strong Shrouded in secret Meeting the night We know our chances Don’t live in the light Recklessly racing Too fast and too far We know as long as we are *The actor that plays Fiyero is one of the actors who turns the bed in No One Mourns the Wicked. *Fiyero and the other guards of the Gale Force wear buttons on their costumes that say "OZ" in tiny print. These buttons cost about $100 each. *Susan Hilferty debated about using Fiyero's novel version of diamonds during the San Francisco try-outs, but eventually ruled against it because they wouldn't translate well on stage. *The blue diamond facial tattoos Fiyero has in the novel aren't actually tattoos. Avaric mentions that it's paintWicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of The West, Page 147: “What's he wearing such silly paint for?" said Avaric. and when Fiyero first discovers Elphaba's scar, he originally thought that his diamonds had rubbed off onto her skin.Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of The West, Page 195: There was an odd shadow near the groin-for a sleepy moment he wondered if some of his blue diamonds had, in the heat of sex, been steamed onto her own skin-or was it a scar? Brrr mentions in "A Lion Among Men' that Fiyero had blue diamonds painted onto his skin.A Lion Among Men, Page 506, “A marionette in an alcove now,” said Brrr. He peered, squinted, to make sure he was getting it right. “With diamonds '''painted' on his face''.” A red velvet curtain lifted, and a stage like a rounded dock slid forward on invisible rollers. The marionette with the blue diamonds on his face reappeared. The light strengthened enough so that one could see his fine rural tunic half slipped off his shoulder. His chest, though only a piece of polished poplar, managed to look sexy, the blue diamond tattoos circling around one nipple and then dropping in single file toward his abdomen. “It’s a man from the West, a Winkie I believe, in a costume suggesting money…” But even Brrr’s voice caught in his throat, to see the door of a cupboard open and a figure painted green, dressed in the black skirts of a novice maunt, step through. “It’s Elphaba, with the Winkie prince,” said Brrr. “Couldn’t be anyone else.” “No,” said Ilianora. “The Clock wouldn’t dare. I don’t buy it.”Yackle kept her chin trained straight at the little stage as if she could tell exactly where it was, and what it must be showing. She gripped Ilianora’s hand hard. “Steady, steady, steady,” said the older woman to the younger. “He’s her lover,” said Brrr. “The Witch’s lover. Did she have a lover? Or is this propaganda?” The dwarf didn’t answer. He seemed just as captivated as they. The embrace was brief and, if you could credit such a thing between figures of painted wood and cloth, passionate. Then Elphaba whipped away offstage, and the lights went half down. *Fiyero's 'Tight White Pants' aren't really white. They're actually a light tan color. *Fiyero's outfit in As Long As You're Mine is what he wore under his Captain of the Guard uniform. Portrayers Broadway Production *Norbert Leo Butz (2003-2004) *Kristoffer Cusick (2003; temporary) *Taye Diggs (2003-04; temporary) *Joey McIntyre (2004-2005) *David Ayers (2005-2006) *Derrick Williams (2006-2007, 2007-2008) *Sebastian Arcelus (2007) *David Burnahm (2008) *Aaron Tveit (2008,2009) *Kevin Kern (2008-2009, 2009-2010) *Andy Karl (2010-2011) *Kyle McDaniel (2011; temporary) *Kyle Dean Massey (2011) *Richard H. Blake (2011-2012) *Kyle Dean Massey (2012-2013) *Derek Klena (2013) *Kyle Dean Massey (2013-2014) *Justin Guarini (2014) *Matt Shingledecker (2014 - 2015) *Jonah Platt (2015-2016) *Michael Campanyo (2016 August - 2017 July) *Ashley Parker Angel (2017 August - Current) Broadway Understudies *Derrick Williams (Original) *Kristoffer Cusick (Original) *Jerad Bortz *Kyle Dean Massey *Kyle Brown (2014) *Timothy A. Fitzgerald (2014) *Dan Gleason (Current) *Curt Hansen (2014-Current) 1st National Tour *Derrick Williams (2005) *Sebastian Arcelus (2005-2006) *Cliffton Hall (2006-2008) *Richard H. Blake (2008-2011) *Colin Hanlon (2011) *Kyle Dean Massey (2011-2012) *Andy Kelso (2012) *Cliffton Hall (2012-2013) *Curt Hansen (2013-2014) *Nick Adams (2014-2015) Chicago Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2005-2006, 2008-2009) * Brad Bass (2006-2007) *Derrick Williams (2007) West End (London) Production *Adam Garcia (2006-2007) *Oliver Tompsett (2007-2010) *Lewis Bradley (2010; temporary) *Lee Mead (2010-2011) *Mark Evans (2011) *Matt Willis (2011-2012) *Ben Freeman (2012-2013) *Jeremy Taylor (2013-2015) *Oliver Savile (2015-current) Los Angeles Production *Kristoffer Cusick (2007-2008) *Michael Seelbach (2007) *Derrick Williams (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production *Mark Seibert (2007-2008) *Mathias Edenborn (2008-2010) Melbourne Production *Rob Mills (2008-2009) San Francisco Production *Nicolas Dromard (2009-2010) * Cliffton Hall (2010) 2nd National Tour *Colin Donnell (2009-2010) *Chris Peluso (2010) *David Nathan Perlow (2010-2012) *Billy Harrigan Tighe (2012-2013) *David Nathan Perlow (2013-2014) *Matt Shingledecker (2014) *Ashley Parker Angel (2014-2015) *Jake Boyd (2015-2016) *Jeremy Woodard (2016-Present) UK/Ireland Tour *Liam Doyle *Samuel Edwards Australia/New Zealand Tour *Steve Danielsen Australian Tour Production *Rob Mills (2009-2010) *Tim Campbell (2010) *David Harris (Final) Oberhausen Production *Mathias Edenborn (2010) *Anton Zetterholm (2010-2011) Oberhausen Understudy *Bero Antunovic (2010) *Carl van Wegberg (2010-2011) *Jonas Wåhlin (2010-2011) Schevenigen Production *Jim Bakkum (2011-2013) Scheveningen Alternate (Standby) *Ferry Doedens (2012-2013) Scheveningen Understudies *Kelvin Wormgoor (2011-2013) *Dieter Spileers (2011-2013) Helsinki Production *Tuukka Leppänen (2010-2011) 1st Asian Tour *David Harris (2011-2012) *Richard H. Blake (2012) Mexico City *Jorge Lau (Original) *Rodrigo de Urquidi (Understudy) Copenhagen * John Martin Bengtsson Brazilian Production *Jonatas Faro *Andre Loddi *Rodrigo Negrini (Understudy) *Diego Montez (Understudy) *Gabriel Leone (Special Guest) External Links * Fiyero - Wikipedia * Fiyero - Oz Wiki Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Fiyero Tigelaar Category:Winkie Category:Uplands Category:Charmed Circle